Voulezvous Danser Avec Moi?
by Sullen Shadowhawk
Summary: After Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Fleur Delacour meet in a club and things escalate. Rated R for chapter 2 het sex. I've been told a zillion times already about the crappy French working on getting it revised, please no more bad reviews for it. RR.
1. Default Chapter

Hello People! I was looking around to see what kind of pairings there were and I didn't happen to see and Fleur and Draco things…so here goes! Yay! I'm doing something unprecedented! I hope you enjoy it! I just thought they'd make a sexy couple…hope I'm right.

I own nothing at all! I don't own the French language, Draco Malfoy, or Fleur Delacour. I do however have dibs on the club name Rêvassez…it means daydream in French. Please don't take it from me for a real club because that's my life ambition and my favorite word. Thanks much.

Voulez-vous Danser Avec Moi 

Fleur Delacour entered the nightclub Rêvassez  after a day of recording new tracks when she thought she saw a familiar face. He had long blonde hair and pointed, almost elvish features. His name was Draco Malfoy and he played for the French Quidditch team, Vitesse d'Air. She rushed to up to the young man, wanting desperately to speak to him. When she reached him, she managed to conceal the fact that she was out of breath. She spoke to him and he felt lucky he'd taken lessons in French since early childhood. The way she spoke was so intricate and fast that only a pro could comprehend it.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Fleur Delacour et j'admire vos qualifications. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes un chercheur étonnant. Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" Draco could have fallen in love with her voice alone, not to mention that this was his favorite singer and schoolboy crush. She was asking him to dance. It was a dream come true for him. "Bonjour Fleur. Il fait beau de vous revoir. J'aimerais danser avec vous. Vous rappelez-vous me de Hogwarts ? Nous nous sommes réunis pendant la tasse de trois magiciens." Fleur was impressed by his fluency so she decided to give him a break. 

"Yes, I remember you quite well, Draco. I was always impressed by your skill in potions. I wish I was that good." Her accent was so cute! Draco was falling all over again. They danced closely to the rhythm of the loud music, straining to hear each other talking and laughing. "My father wants me to become the next minister of magic but I really have no interest in politics. I just want to be Draco. Not young master Malfoy or Lucius' son. I always wanted to be independent so I went against his will and joined the first Quidditch team that would sign me. I don't regret it a bit." Draco's story made Fleur smile. Such disregard for the rules was something she truly envied. "Draco, you are very brave. My parents also wanted something more but they were willing to let me pursue singing. I'm very happy they did because had they not approved, I would not have done it. I respect the rules too much." Draco was charmed by her innocence.

            "Mademoiselle Fleur, vous êtes intoxiquant et beau. Entretiendriez-vous une boisson?" She smiled at his compliments and the use of her native tongue. "Oui, je pense qui serait très gentil. Je prendrai un champagne, merci." Hey gave her a sexy smile, "You're wish is my command, my lady. Come to the bar with me." She felt butterflies in her stomach from his charm. Draco led Fleur to the bar with his hands on her hips, swaying slightly to the beat of the electronica. He placed his order with the bartender, "We'll have champagne please." Draco paid for Fleur's drink and they headed to a booth to talk more.

            Once they were sitting in a better-lit room, Draco was able to notice Fleur's beauty fully. Her silver blonde hair fell in down to her lower back, looking like a sheet of pearl. Gorgeous baby blue eyes that were lightly tinged green stared up at him from the champagne glass. Her lips were full and luscious. Draco longed to kiss them deeply. Her pale skin was accented by her royal blue dress robes. She was truly a magnificent sight. 

            Deciding it would be best to stop dreaming and start doing, Fleur leaned in and put a soft kiss to Draco's moist lips. He returned to kiss with passionate intensity. She delicately slid closer to him and intertwined her arms with his. Pulling away from the kiss, she breathed deeply and spoke in a sigh, "Comment vous aiment aller à mon appartement ce soir? Nous pourrions avoir beaucoup d'amusement ensemble." Draco's mind reeled with shock and excitement. "Ah, Dieu, Fleur, j'aimerais à. Est-ce que je peux rester la nuit?" She smiled into a new kiss and whispered to his lips, "That was the plan, my dear."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N- I don't know how this is going to be…sorry to all my friends from school if you're reading this…I know you're not used to me writing het stories! Lol! Here come the translations!

Rêvassez- as I said in my disclaimer, this means daydream

Vitesse d'Air- an appropriate French Quidditch name because it means 'air speed'

"Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Fleur Delacour et j'admire vos qualifications. Je dois vous dire que vous êtes un chercheur étonnant."– This translates to mean 'Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Fleur Delacour and I admire your skills. I have to tell you that you are an amazing seeker.'

Voulez-vous danser avec moi- this means 'will you dance with me'

"Bonjour Fleur. Il fait beau de vous revoir. J'aimerais danser avec vous. Vous rappelez-vous me de Hogwarts? Nous nous sommes réunis pendant la tasse de trois magiciens."- 'Hello, Fleur. It's nice to see you again. I'd love to dance with you. Do you remember me from Hogwarts? We met during the tri-wizard cup.'

"Mademoiselle Fleur, vous êtes intoxiquant et beau. Entretiendriez-vous une boisson?"- 'Miss Fleur, you are intoxicating and beautiful. Would you care for a drink?'

"Oui, je pense qui serait très gentil. Je prendrai un champagne, merci."- 'Yes, I think that would be very nice. I'll have a champagne, thank you.'

"Comment vous aiment aller à mon appartement ce soir? Nous pourrions avoir beaucoup d'amusement ensemble."- 'How would you like to come to my apartment tonight? We could have a lot of fun together.'

"Ah, Dieu, Fleur, j'aimerais à. Est-ce que je peux rester la nuit?"- 'Oh, God, Fleur, I'd love to. Can I stay the night?'

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know I had fun writing it. In this instance, I don't care if you flame me, I don't take them to heart unless they're constructive. Please review either way. More to come very soon.

Asta ~ Teagan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I'm back again. So sorry it took me _sooooo_ long to update but it's been difficult for me to get the romance scenes down and I've lost internet access. I'm satisfied with it now so I can post it up. Please be kind reviewing the sex, it's my first try and I'm very open to anything constructive but at this point, negativity could make me quit completely. By the way I got several comments that my French sucked so it's over…sorry about the stupidity, lesson learned: don't trust translator websites. Enjoy chapter two!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I look in the mirror and what do I see? You're the same kind of person and you like me and I can't run away I'm so attracted to you, oh voulez-vous danser avec moi?_

Fleur unlocked her apartment quickly and Draco picked her up by the hips and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her into the bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She was beginning to feel giddy. "My goodness Draco, aren't you excited!" She giggled as he lightly tickled her. She pulled him down on the bed next to her and straddled his hips. Draco felt ecstatic as he placed his hands firmly on Fleur's waist and thrust upwards. Fleur's eyes rolled back in her head. "Draco, you are a very naughty boy!" She teased him.

Fleur had chills and Draco knew it. She placed her hands at the base of his stomach and pulled his skintight black tank top off of his perfectly chiseled torso. Now he was the one with chills. Fleur ran her dainty hands up his chest and watched his nipples harden. She glided her fingers over them lightly. Draco couldn't handle it anymore. He flipped her off of him and tore her fuchsia bustier off. His eyes widened and his lips split in a wicked grin. Draco snaked his hands over the swell of her breasts and onto her nipples. Fleur couldn't suppress a moan. Draco continued to lightly caress her until she shuddered and begged him silently for fuller pleasure. He placed a kiss at her colarbone and held tightly to her hips as he moved farther down and kissed the upper swell of each breast. "Draco, you tease me so!" He looked up at her and shrugged, "well, if you'd like me to stop..." "No, no, no," she cut him off. He returned his attention to her breasts and ran his tongue over her nipple. He smiled as she gasped and continued his exquisite torment on the other breast. He quickly kissed her lips and trailed his hands over her back and down to her thighs. Fleur stopped him, barely breathing, and manuevered herself on top of him.

She placed rough and eager kisses down his chest and abdomen and back up. She lightly bit his nipple and he groaned and squirmed. She placed her head on his chest and bit his other nipple slightly harder. Draco let out a fierce moan and she noticed his pants were looking tight. She shuddered and unbuttoned his leather pants. "I don't think these are very necessary," she said as he kicked them off. She pushed his shoulders into the bed and stroked his arousal with her delicate fingers. She flattened her palms on the head of him and moved down with both hands. Despite the pain it caused him, Draco pulled her hands away from him and gently kissed the palms of her hands. "This night is for you," he whipsered and kissed her softly. He slid his tongue over her velvet lips and in a moan she granted him access. Their tongues danced a sensual waltz but soon, gasping for air, had to stop.

Draco dipped his tongue down into the crevice of her navel and kissed all around it, reveling in the softness of her skin. She bucked her hips, encouraging him to move farther. The tiny lace skirt she wore was his target. He slid his hands along her thighs and under the scant garment. He slipped his fingers into her panties and she gasped loudly. Draco snickered. He knew that this was barely the beginning. He pulled her skirt and panties off in one go and looked at the sight he had uncovered. He gently placed his mouth at the apex of her thighs and she arched her back to him. She reveled in the pleasure he was giving her and she shattered. Draco kissed her lips as she relaxed and gently entered her. Fleur sighed loudly and she and Draco established a suitable pace. As their need rose, the rhythm picked up until they each gave way to their need and came together in a flurry of gasps and moans.

For the rest of the evening, they slept tangled up in each other's arms. At dawn, Fleur kissed Draco on the forehead. "Draco, the sun is coming up. If you don't go soon, the media will be all over this. I think it's time you should go," she whispered. He rolled out of bed and found his clothes from last night. "Thanks for the dance, Fluer. I had a great time." She rolled over and looked up at him, flashing a sleepy smile, "I did, too," she whispered as he rushed out through her back door.


End file.
